El Ultimo Ataque
by Selkis1701
Summary: La ultima pelea entre Sephiroth y Cloud tuvo sus consecuencias segun Zack.
1. Chapter 1

El Último Ataque

Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII le pertenecen a Sqaure Enix, no a mí.

. La última batalla

La noche había caído en el continente norte. Una hermosa aurora boreal iluminaba el oscuro cielo cuyas estrellas ignoraban la terrible batalla que se llevaba a cabo dentro del Cráter Norte, entre el más poderoso soldado de la Compañía Eléctrica Shin-Ra, el frio e implacable General Sephiroth y un ex candidato a soldado, un joven muchacho de Nibelheim, que peleaba por todos aquellos que no tenían voz, el era conocido como Cloude Strife.

El joven pueblerino estaba peleando con la espada de su mejor amigo, Zack, que se hallaba herido, contra el mejor de los soldados que alguna vez piso ese planeta, luchaba aun sabiendo que podía perder contra el mismísimo Sephiroth.

La espada de Cloude al fin, en un momento de distracción de Sephiroth por "admirar a su madre Jenova", dio su primera estocada contra el poderoso guerrero, atravesando su cuerpo, astillando el contenedor que resguardaba el cuerpo de esa criatura que llamaba "madre". Ese extraño y malvado ser que le había dado parte de si, dándole su fuerza y aspecto tan especial al general. Cloud al ver que Sephiroth no se movía fue hacia su amiga Tifa.

Luego de unos segundos, el General logro recuperarse del primer ataque sorpresa del muchacho. Se levanto, miro a ese cuerpo extraño al cual uno de sus ojos brillaba, parecía hipnotizado. Pero algo se rompió dentro de él. De un fuerte golpe con su puño el cristal termino de romper. El líquido que mantenía a la extraña criatura se escapo, su cuerpo cayo y Sephiroth con su espada, la cabeza le corto. Luego, con algo de esfuerzo, ahí, abandonada, a "su madre" dejo.

Con dolor reflejado en su rostro hasta Cloud se dirigió. Nuevamente empuño su gran espada conocida como Masumune y con ella, al joven guerrero en medio de su cuerpo hirió. La afilada hoja de la espada traspaso la carne de Cloude cual papel delgado. Le desgarro su interior. La sangre, el dolor, la herida a traición hicieron que esos ojos azules de Cloude se cerraran sin poder luchar, algo también se había roto dentro de él y no era por la herida. La hoja brillante de Masumune salió silenciosa de su cuerpo. Cloude cayó de rodillas al piso.

_ Se… Sephiroth… fue lo único que pude decir con las últimas fuerzas que sentía. Y su cuerpo pesadamente cayó hacia atrás, con la mirada hacia el techo de la caverna y hasta él el poderoso general se acerco. Junto al derrotado se arrodillo. Con su mano dentro de su guante de cuero negro el rostro pálido de Cloude acaricio y lo último que el chico vio, antes de cerrar sus claros ojos, fueron los ojos felinos de Sephiroth clavados en los suyos, inexpresivos. Y Cloud en la oscuridad se perdió.


	2. Chapter 2

.Cautividad

La cálida luz del día comenzó a golpear un pálido rostro. Unos ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse y a recorrer con dificultad el lugar donde se encontraban.

La habitación era toda blanca: paredes, muebles, cortinas, salvo algunas manchas de color de algún objeto que no llegaba a identificar. Sus pupilas no querían enfocar. Y lo siguiente que noto era frio. Su piel estaba fría, hacia frio en ese lugar. Solo sentía sobre su piel una sabana y quiso cubrirse con algo más y trato de moverse y allí, el joven Cloude Strife descubrió que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atados.

El joven de rubio cabello y ojos como el cielo se hallo inmovilizado y desnudo en una habitación desconocida, cubierto por una impecable sabana de blanca seda que acariciaba tímidamente su piel curtida por el sol y las heridas. Se volvió a esforzar para zafarse de sus ataduras y lo único que consiguió fue ver con más detalle la gran ventana que había cerca de él, con pesadas cortinas que le impedían ver el exterior y un intenso dolor en su vientre. Como pudo bajo su mirada y vio como una discreta mancha roja comenzaba a emerger.

_ ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy con vida? ¿Por qué Sephiroth me perdono la vida? Debió dejarme allí solo…

Y nuevamente trato de zafarse de sus ataduras pero consiguió que la herida se abriera mucho más.

_ ¡Ay! Exclamo el chico de Nibelheim. Maldición…. ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir allí?, Sephiroth…

_ porque no habría sido tan divertido… le respondía una voz a su pregunta. Una Voz masculina, familiar y peligrosa….

_ Se… Sephiroth…

_ Si mi querido Cloud, soy yo… le contesto el gran general de Shin-Ra desde la puerta de la habitación, enfundado en su típico traje negro de cuero y observando con su felina mirada como se dejaba ver el cuerpo bien formado de Cloud debajo de la sabana mientras la mancha de sangre crecía y crecía.

_ Maldito… Cloud menciono tratando de soltar sus muñecas.

_ Ahora… Cloud… tu, tu eres mío… Y en ese momento más que nunca, la mirada perversa de Sephiroth a Cloud un nuevo escalofrió le provoco.

Continuara…

Notas

Tamborilero: Debo reconocer que no hace 1 mes todavía que comencé a jugar Final Fantasy 7 aunque ya haya visto Advent Children y los resúmenes de los demás juegos. No soy gamer pero me enamore de los personajes que conocía desde hacia tiempo, puede ser que de allí radique mi desconocimiento respecto al mundo de FF7 aunque haya revisado varias paginas para informarme del mismo incluso cuando escribo lo hago con un mapa cerca para tener idea de los posibles tiempos y lugares. Ademas, soy fujoshi, me gusta el yaoi y una de las parejas favoritas es la de Sephiroth y Cloud. No es mi primer fic sobre ellos dos pero si el primero que será yaoi. Espero que me sigas dejando tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Square Enix no a mi.**_

_**.Capitulo 03: Piel**_

La luz del atardecer entraba por la gran ventana bañando con su luz dorada al cuerpo de Cloud Strife que se encontraba desnudo y atado en una gigantesca cama. La cama del temido General Sephiroth.

El adolescente estaba asustado y adolorido por la herida que se había vuelto a abrir y no dejaba de sangrar bajo la mirada depredadora de su raptor, el más frio e implacable guerrero que hasta ese momento el mundo había conocido y sufrido.

La mirada aterrada del niño fue una invitación muda para jugar con el. Para disfrutar con el chico de áureo cabello y ojos de zafiros.

_ Mira lo que has hecho Cloud, una de tus heridas se abrió… susurro Sephiroth acercándose a su inmóvil presa como gato asechando al canarito de la abuela. Hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su rehén como para quitarle la blanca sabana que lo cubría de un solo movimiento a su nuevo juguete.

_ ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pretendes Sephiroth? Le pregunto el cadete Strife a su captor que aun sostenía en una de sus manos un extremo de la sabana que le había arrancado, haciendo que sus ojos felinos de verde color recorrieran el cuerpo tendido con lentitud y morbosidad.

_ Ya me venciste, mi hogar, mis amigos, destruiste, me quitaste todo, TODO, le decía Cloud con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Maldito! Le grito una un otra vez, hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron con aire, y solo consiguió una sonrisa torcido en el rostro del poderoso soldado.

_ ¿Por qué Sephiroth? ¿Por qué? Contesta maldito… yo… yo quería…

_ ¿Qué cosa querías Cloud?... ¿destruirme tal vez? Menciono como gato ronroneando luego de comerse al canario.

_ quería… quería ser como tu…

_ Nadie puede ser como yo… respondió el guerrero de blanquecina cabellera soltando el lienzo manchado de sangre. Y la mano que estaba junto al pie de Cloud, con ella, esa misma, sobre la piel fría del joven poso. Comenzó a caminar, a avanzar paso a paso, muy lentamente, acariciándole el cuerpo.

_ No tienes idea de lo que soy Cloud, no yo mismo lo se. Ya no soy nada y no tengo nada menciono llegando a la pelvis del joven que no dejaba de sangrar y cuyo plasma se escurría sin impedimento por su cadera opuesta, haciendo un charco cada vez mas grande debajo de su dueño.

La mano del General sin despegarse de la piel de Cloud hacia el otro lado se traslado, desde su cadera izquierda hacia la derecha, pasando por el pubis del joven quien se estremeció al sentir la piel de captor sobre el.

_ eres joven, le dijo el militar de primera clase observando lo que había entre las piernas que comenzaban a acalambrarse debido a la posición, hasta que sus dedos llegaron hasta el borde de la herida abierta y sin ningún problema, la misma presiono. Desde la garganta del joven un terrible grito de dolor nació.

La sangre que aun brotaba el guante de cuero negro ensucio.

_ Duele… ¿verdad? Duele tanto como saber que no eres de nadie, que nadie piensa en ti cada noche esperando que regreses, duele como el descubrir que solo eres un maldito experimento, una propiedad y no una persona a la que se puede amar y cuidar. Sentí que no necesitaba de nadie y luego llegaste tú… y con su mano, el flujo que había caído por la cadera de Cloud, Sephiroth limpio. Sin demostrar emoción alguna, sobre el cuerpo tendido se inclino y con su propia lengua, aquella herida infligida por su Masumune, lamio una, dos, varias veces, mencionando el nombre del cadete, hasta que el sangrado paro.

_ ellos crearon el soldado perfecto Cloud, pero se olvidaron de darle alma, darle corazón, una verdadera razón… decía Sephiroth mientras que llevaba esa mano con la cual había tocado a la herida hacia la entrepierna la dirigía.

_ y cuando pensé que no había nada mas para mi, un cadete de apellido Strife llego… llegaste con tu inocencia, tu ingenuidad y tu sonrisa que aquel primer día me diste y comenzó a acariciar la pierna del joven, y con cada movimiento, cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca de su sexo. Y su otra mano, la otra mano del General acariciaba su propia erección atrapada dentro de su pantalón que deseaba ser liberado de su negra prisión.

_ Se… Sephi… intentaba decir Cloud, que a pesar del dolor causado por la herida, y la vergüenza de ser acariciado en sus partes mas intimas por otro hombre, no podía negar la extraña sensación que sentía. El tener la mano del General Sephiroth entre sus piernas, acariciándolo a él, dándole placer.

Siento que sea cortito, pero espero que les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

El último ataque

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Square Enix_

_**Tortura**_

_ Se… Sephiroth, no, no por favor, decía el joven Strife, mientras la mano del poderoso guerrero, el más poderos General de Shin-Ra, le seguía acariciando la zona interior de sus muslos. Haciéndolo estremecer, rozando su sexo como gato jugando con su presa.

_ Mi querido Cloud, esto no es nada comparado a lo que deseo hacerte y sin más, sin previo aviso, la mano con la cual se había estado masturbando, a la boca del muchacho la llevo. Delicadamente sus pálidos labios delineo.

_ Abre. Con voz firme le ordeno y su prisionero, sin muchas alternativas obedeció. Y en ella los metió.

_ Lámelos. Repitió, moviendo sus largos dedos dentro de esa entrada húmeda y tibia que comenzaba a despertar aun más su deseo por el joven prisionero. Era la personificación de la tentación. Era una dulce tortura que hizo que la mano que siempre ha portado a Masumune comenzara a jugar con los pequeños testículos del adolescente y cuando se canso de acariciarlos, de sentirlos cual fruta madura, con ella misma se comenzó a masturbar...

_ Aun eres joven y pequeño, le explico el militar, pero aun así, el sexo de Cloud estaba completamente erecto, en contra total de la mente de su joven dueño, aun así, quedaba completamente escondido dentro de la poderosa mano del General.

Con cada nuevo movimiento, con cada roce de la mano de Sephiroth una nueva sensación Cloud descubría. Con cada oleada de placer una descarga eléctrica parecía recorrerle la piel, por todo su cuerpo que pedía más, sentía que algo se juntaba en su garganta, quería fritar y a la vez callar, pero ya cercano a su punto máximo, un gemido de placer en su boca se formo.

Los celestes ojos cerrados, el rubor, toda para Sephiroth fue una indicación, y sus dedos de la boca de Cloud retiro, y al hacerlo, un gemido de placer de la misma escapo. Ya no pudo más, y en la mano de su captor Cloud al fin su cálido y pegajoso néctar dejo.

_ Cloud Strife… eres mío, mío para hacerte lo que me plazca como quiera, cuando quiera y donde sea. Ahora tu vida, las vidas de tus amigos están en mis manos y en mi cama, le recalco con una sonrisa malvada adornando casi su rostro angelical, mientras lamia el resto de semen que Cloud había esparcido en su mano. Luego por unos segundos se alejo de la cama. De su trofeo de batalla.

_ Suéltame, por favor…

_ No, aun no, le respondió sentándose junto a la cabeza d Cloud de tal manera que una de sus piernas se acomodo debajo de la cama de su rehén y la otra al costado del mismo.

_ Ahora es tu turno de darme placer y son sus dos manos, el general Sephiroth, comenzaron a abrir su ajustado pantalón negro, que aprisionaba su abultado sexo. Y el jovencito se asusto al ver tan enorme aparato reproductor. Sin mediar más palabras este fue introducido en la boca de Cloud y a moverse comenzó.

Sephiroth disfrutaba de la sensación de esa húmeda y tibia boca sobre su erección sin importarle las lágrimas que escapan de los ojitos cerrados de Cloud.

_ Piensa que así estas salvándole la vida, ahhh, sigue así, sal… salvas la vida a tus amigos, a Tifa, le decía el poderoso guerrero mientras disfrutaba de la cálida y húmeda sensación que el jovencito con su boca le daba al lamer su sexo, su hombría que por tanto tiempo había estado dormido hasta que el cadete de Nibelheim a su vida llego. Disfrutaba de los labios del chiquillo sobre su piel, como su lengua sobre su pene y Sephiroth volvió sus felinos ojos sobre el pequeño y a acariciar el pecho del chico comenzó. A pellizcar sus rozados y pequeños pezones.

_ mmmm Cloud, así, sigue, ya… murmuraba entre jadeos el platinado guerrero con cada movimiento de su pelvis hasta que su cuerpo no soporto más y dentro de la boca de Cloud se corrió. El joven Strife todavía estada atado de pies y manos y no pude evitarlo, sentir como ese liquido tibio y pegajoso se deslizaba por su garganta, no pudo evitar tragarse el semen de su captor.

Sephiroth tranquilamente se retiro de su boca dejando escapar un delgado hilo blanco de los finos labios de Cloud.

_ Hermoso… y con su propia mano su semilla limpio del apático rostro de su nuevo juguete sexual. No había reacción, la mente del muchacho se había bloqueado, ido.

_ Aun no, todavía eres mío, todo mío y el oficial de Shin-Ra se agacho y las lagrimas derramadas de los azulinos ojos del prisionero, con sus propios labios borro.

_ Se mío Cloud, se mío por favor. Amo tu cuerpo, delicado, frágil y vigoroso a la vez, pero también deseo tu alma, tu corazón, deseo que me quieras, deseo… deseo pertenecerle a alguien, alguien que me vea como soy, que me sienta humano, que me haga humano, y entre sus brazos a Cloud tomo. Contra su pecho la cabeza del joven recostó.


	5. Chapter 5

El último ataque

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Square Enix_

_**Confesión**_

_ Desde que te vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Quería esta cerca de ti, abrazarte, besarte, le decía al chico que aun seguía sin reaccionar, sin dejarle de acariciar su pálida y transpirada piel casi tan tersa como la de un bebé.

_ Quería escucharte pronunciar mi nombre gritarlo, saber que solo eres mío… Cloud, ¿Qué has hecho de mi? Le pregunto aferrándose al su rehén.

_ Yo… yo no… esa gente….

_ Cloud…

_ duele…

_ Cloud, se mío…

_ los lastimaste…

_ No, no los mate, no pude, tu…

_ Mi familia… decía casi como un muñeco sin alma entre los brazos de Sephiroth.

_ queme todo pero no los mate, quise hacerlos, alejarlos de ti, pero no pude, verte llorar, no, solo por mí… tu vida, tu cuerpo, por ellos, por ella…

_ Yo…

_ ¿tanto la quieres?

_ es mi amiga, Tifa. De Zack, de ti…

_ Tu por ella… y con desesperación, casi como si de ello Cloud lo volvió a besar. La lengua desesperada de Sephiroth tocaba, jugaba, saboreaba cara rincón de la de Cloud que aun tenía su propio sabor y el joven Strife volvió a sentir esa mortífera mano entre sus piernas acariciándolo, queriendo entrar en él con desesperación que cada célula de su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle.

_ ¡No! Grito el cadete al sentir un dedo presionando contra su entrada entre sus piernas pero Sephiroth solo rio.

_ ¿seguro? Y de inmediato del niño se retiro. Se levanto y hacia la cortina pesada se acerco. Jugo unos instantes con ella hasta que de un solo tirón la abrió. Era el atardecer pero aun había suficiente luz como para ver hacia el otro lodo del edificio, una oficina, una gran oficina muy bien iluminada.

_ Mira Cloud, observa bien menciono acariciando el frio cristal. Hacia la ventana el joven rehén volvió su cabeza y con cierta dificultad debido a sus ataduras, pudo llegar a ver a Tifa, su amiga, sentada en una silla, rodeada por soldados que no dejaban de hablar con ella.

_ Es más excitante hacerlo con una mujer, sus pechos, su piel tersa, pero no hay muchas que puedan resistirme por mucho tiempo, pero conociendo a Tifa, diría que ella podría ser la excepción, me golpeo bastante fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. La están interrogando nada mas, por ahora… imagínate Cloud… imagínate a ella dando a luz bebes de blanco cabello cual nieve y mas malos que yo…

_ déjala por favor…

_ es lo único que has dicho: "por favor"

_ Lo que sea Sephiroth, deja a Tifa, que no la lastimen, ella, Zack, ya no mas, no…

_ Se mío Cloud en cuerpo y alma.

_ suéltame, mis muñecas…

_ Aun no.

_ es lo único, lo único que te pido para mí. Quítame las restricciones, y seré…

_ ¿Y qué?

_Libérala, libérame de estas cadenas y yo…

_ Se mío le volvió a insistir el general, y sus glaucos y felinos ojos se clavaron sobre los de Cloud.

_ Se… Sephiroth… déjala vivir y yo…

_ Dilo…

_ Seré, seré tuyo…

_ ¿Siempre?

_ Siempre… Sephiroth… y nuevamente la maligna sonrisa al rostro de Sephiroth regreso. Unos pasos camino, hacia un pequeño mueble se acerco, de él, su celular tomo, un mensaje de texto escribió. Espero la confirmación de leído y el pequeño aparato en el mismo lugar del cual había recogido, dejo. Y una vez más, hacia la cama se encamino.


	6. Chapter 6

El último ataque

Este capitulo se lo dedico a alysshearts por sus comentarios. Espero que te guste el final que esta en el próximo capitulo.

_Selkis_

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Square Enix_

_**Al fin mío**_

Con sensualidad hacia la gran cama se acerco, y con gracia de bailarina clásica, una de sus piernas por el aire elevo y así, sobre las caderas de Cloud se sentó. Comenzó a desabrocharse sus botas mientras mecía sus caderas sobre las de su amante, pues después de todo, eso es en lo que se convirtió Cloud, en el amante del General.

Con cada vaivén de Sephiroth, mas y mas el cuerpo de Cloud se volvía a estremecer, sus penes se frotaban ya sin nada más que los separara ya, uno contra otro, excitándose mutuamente otra vez. El joven aspirante a soldado estaba aun avergonzado que su cuerpo reaccionara a las caricias de su captor, pero su miembro, sus pezones, toda su piel lo deseaban, deseaban tener a Sephiroth en el.

El militar seso su movimiento por unos minutos para poderse deshacer de sus molestas botas, para quitarse su largo y característico abrigo negro, sus correas, su arnés, solo quedaba su ajustado y abierto pantalón, que al ver el cuerpo de Cloud, se quito por completo para quedar igual que él.

_ Quiero verte llorar Cloud, pero quiero que derrames lágrimas de placer. Le dijo acercando su rostro al de Cloud.

_ Suéltame y hare lo que sea… menciono con sus zafiros ojos cerrados.

_ No todavía, aun no… y despacio, muy despacio Sephiroth fue cubriendo el pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo de Cloud con el suyo. Cuando sus dos cuerpos al fin se encontraron, el joven cadete se perdía debajo del alto hombre, cuyos ante brazos había apoyado al costado de su cabeza, y son sus mortíferas manos, suavemente acariciaba su rostro, su cabello para luego comenzar a besar su frente, sus parpados, su pequeña nariz, su mentón, las rojizas mejillas, rozo sus finos labios para luego bajar al cuello de Cloud el cual cubrió con pequeños besos, suaves mordiscos.

_ Se… intento decir, intento moverse, intento cerrar sus brazos para abrazar a su captor pero no pudo pues aun continuaba amarrado.

_ Espera, aun no.

_ No es justo y los brillantes ojos del joven se abrieron para fundirse en la mirada cetrina de su raptor. Los labios de Sephiroth volvieron a besar a los de Cloud con pasión. No dejo parte de su boca sin probar mientras sus fuertes manos sostenían la cabeza del joven para que no se pudiera escapar, cuando el aire se les escapo, nuevamente regreso al cuello del cadete, solo unos segundos se quedo en él para luego seguir bajando hacia sus hombros, a cada uno beso.

_ Falta poco…

_ me duelen…

_ Lo sé.

Cual animal salvaje en cada uno de ellos una lamida, como probando su comida dejo para terminar de llegar al pecho de su joven presa. Mientras besaba, mordía o succionaba alternadamente uno de los pezones, al otro lo acariciaba sin piedad entre las yemas desnudas de su mano a la vez que los sexos de ambos seguían rozándose. Con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, con cada beso, el poderoso guerrero hacia que mas y mas y cuerpo de Cloud a pesar del dolor y del entumecimiento de la restricción se excitara mas.

Cloud no podía negar mas cuan excitado estaba, cuanto disfrutaba de esas caricias, de esos besos y el sentirse especial aunque sea solo para él, para un ser tan cruel pero lo quería como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Su cuerpo no pudo soportar mas tanto placer, pues no pudo reprimir los quejidos que desde su garganta querían escapar, los cuales, en música para los oídos de Sephiroth se convirtieron.

_ eres delicioso Strife, suave como el algodón, dulce como la miel, le decía el general mientras besaba su fina y pálida piel. ¿Quieres que me detenga? Le pregunto mientras la lengua del orgullo militar de Shin-Ra jugueteaba en el ombligo del chico que se retorcía de goce que este cruel ser le daba solo a él.

_ no… respondió el jovencito completamente colorado pero excitado a la vez.

_ Cloud… dijo el hombre dominante.

_ Me haces cosquillas… dijo riendo al sentir la punta de la lengua de Sephiroth dentro de su ombligo, y una vez más quiso moverse.

_ Nunca te había escuchado reír, le dijo el majestuoso héroe con sus ojos otra vez perdidos en los brillantes ojos de Cloud. El muchacho pudo ver como la mirada de su amante brillaba al observarlo de lujuria, sensualidad y de amor. El corazón del cadete no pudo resistir esa mirada y salto de la emoción. Quería una vez más acariciar ese rostro, abrazar a su portador pero aun seguía maniatado.

_ Mis manos….

_ ¿Qué hay con ellas?

_ Suéltalas…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Tu rostro…. Libéralas… quiero acariciarte, quiero…

_ No.

_ No escapare. Son solos mis manos Sephiroth. Sephiroth… y el superhombre nacido de la locura del profesor Hoyo por unos minutos se perdió en el rostro angelical de su pareja, solo lo contemplaba hasta que sin mencionarlo, una de las mejillas acaricio y un apasionado beso dejo en los labios de Cloud para luego desatar feliz las muñecas entumecidas de este.

_ ¿feliz?

_ No… y el muchacho de rubios cabellos sus pequeñas manos llevo hacia el hombre que lo había vencido en combate, que lo había raptado y convertido en su esclavo, en su amante, y aun adoloridas y entumecidas, aun así, tomaron delicadamente el rostro de Sephiroth, sus pequeños dedos acariciaron las mejillas, los labios que lo habían estado besando para luego abandonarlo, los brazos de Cloud rodearon el cuello de Sephiroth, abrazándolo para luego, el muchacho ser quien comenzara un apasionado beso, sorprendiendo al General.

_ Ahora si estoy feliz… le respondió el joven al romper el beso ante un sorprendido Sephiroth.

_ Cloud. Y esta vez fue el espadachín de platinos cabellos quien se encontró sorprendido ante la actitud del cadete de Nibelheim, quien en respuesta, una vez más la boca del joven, con desesperación, busco,

_ Me enloqueces Strife, eres mi perdición. Y tras un fogoso beso, los labios de Sephiroth bajaron aun mas allá de su ombligo.

Primero besaron su vientre lo que hizo al chico estremecer. Le siguieron las poderosas manos del guerrero que a las caderas del muchacho llevo y con ellas, las mismas acaricio. Mientras una acariciaba la cintura del muchacho, la otra el pene de Cloud tomo y Sephiroth a su boca lo llevo. Comenzó tan solo introduciéndolo en su boca, escuchando los sonidos que escapan de la garganta de Cloud, cada espasmo de los músculos del joven recluta al sentirse amado por él. Luego comenzó a lamerlo, a succionarlo cada vez más y más fuerte. Mientras la gran mano del general jugaba con los testículos del muchacho.

_ Se… Sephi…l trataba de gritar el joven quien tenía una de sus manos sobre un hombro de su amante y la otra entre la cabellera de este.

_ Ah… Se… me, me voy a correr… mmmm…. Y una mano tomo la base de su sexo con fuerza.

_ No, aun no Strife, es una maldita orden. Y acto seguido, un dedo de la otra mano del General, en la entrada virginal del chico irrumpió.

_ ah... duele. El pobre grito al sentir la intrusión. Temblaba pues nunca nadie se lo había hecho,

_ ¿tu primera vez con un hombre, Cloud?

_ La primer con alguien, le respondió claramente incomodo pero más calmado a la sensación de tener un dedo de Sephiroth dentro de él. Moviéndose, presionando lo que sea que fuera, solo sabía que se sentía bien.

_ por los dioses Cloud, eres estrecho, menciono el guerrero sorprendido, besando la piel del abdomen del chico e introduciendo otro digito en él.

_ argh… de dolor el muchacho de extraño peinado protesto.

_ ya pasara, te lo prometo. Tu… tu eres mi cielo e infierno Cloud… le decía a su joven amante mientras lo preparaba, mientras sus dedos lo abrían para algo mayor. Y uno más entro.

_ Qui… quítalos duelen, me lastiman, pedía el joven que sentía como los largos dedos de Sephiroth dentro de él se movían acariciando todo en su interior.

_ no puedo… tu me hiciste esto, tu despertaste a la verdadera bestia en mi interior y solo tú puedes calmarla Cloud, no, no puedo más…

_ ¡Sephiroth!

_ No puedo, ya no puedo más mi pequeño cielo, no puedo controlarme mas. Y con la mano se erguido y adolorido pene tomo y a la entrada del chico la llevo. Su punta ante la rosada entrada de músculos roso. Una gota de líquido seminal comenzaba a escaparse al igual que la cordura de Sephiroth pues debía poseerlo y debía hacerlo ya.

_ respira profundo y relájate…

_ ¿Qué? Y el chico algo asustado pregunto.

Sephiroth estaba posicionado para entrar, podía ver como su pene estaba ansioso por entrar en el cuerpo delicado de Cloud, y sin más, despacio pero firme, el General comenzó a entrar en ese cuerpo que tenía frente a él, por el cual había roto toda regla. Estaba entrando al fin dentro de Cloud.

Los celestiales ojos de Strife se abrieron ante el dolor de ser penetrado por primera vez por un verdadero hombre. Podía sentir como centímetro a centímetro Sephiroth se hundía dentro de él, como ingresaba a su cuerpo, como este lo llenaba a él. Grito en un primer momento de dolor pero cuando Sephiroth termino de entrar, por unos minutos se quedo quiero. Lo abrazo. Espero que Cloud se acostumbrara a su presencia dentro de él.

_ te prometo que no te lastimare mas, es solo por ser tu primera vez… Cloud, mírame por favor…

Y los ojitos llorosos de Cloud se volvieron a los de Sephiroth. El militar acaricio la mejilla, limpio con besos las lagrimas.

_ Nunca más nadie te hará llorar… y a moverse comenzó.

Cada movimiento lo hacía llegar más y más profundo dentro de Strife. Podía el chico sentir como el guerrero lo llenaba, los gritos de dolor cesaron, dando paso a una nueva sensación: placer, el placer de hacer el amor.

_ ¡Mas! ¡Más Sephiroth! comenzó a gritar Cloud.

_ Cloud… decía el general sin dejar de moverse dentro de su amante. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban sincronizados en movimientos, hasta sus corazones parecían palpitar al mismo tiempo.

_ Seph… ¿Por qué? Ah… ¿Por qué no me mataste?

_ Porque preferiría morir a tu lado, porque te amo, Cloud… ah…. Y Sephiroth llego a su clímax, se derramo dentro del cuerpo de Cloud.

Exhausto sobre su joven amante se derrumbo y este, con sus brazos lo rodea y el cuello comenzó a besar sin dejar de acariciar la ancha espalda de su amante.

_ ¿Qué crees que diría tu amigo Zack si nos viera ahora?


	7. Chapter 7

El último ataque

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Square Enix_

_**Verdad**_

_ ¿Zack?... Zack… ¡Zack! ¡Despierta idiota! Le dijo el muchachito rubio a su amigo que se hallaba sentado, apoyado sobre una pared, al lado de una de las plantas de decoración del largo pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Génesis.

_ ¡ZACK! Despierta, le volvió a gritar.

_ ¡Cadete! Oyó decir Strife. Se paralizo, pues esa autoritaria y fría voz reconoció, era la de él, era la voz del General Sephiroth.

El chiquillo palideció, comenzó a temblar mientras su amigo Zack intentaba moverse, pero aun su cerebro estaba menos despierto que su cuerpo.

_ Cadete Strife. Volvió a llamar el General. ¿Qué sucede aquí? Se escucho fuerte y claro por detrás de Cloud, quien tenía por delante a un muy borracho oficial de segunda clase. Sephiroth se acerco más, y gracias al pequeño tamaño del cadete pudo ver cuál era la fuente de tan brava reacción en él.

_ Seguro Génesis está metido en esto, argumento el General, al ver una botella que rodaba inocentemente luego que el chico de azabache cabellera comenzara a despertar.

_ aaahh… fue lo único que de la boca de Fair, Zack escapo como bostezo, hasta que pesadamente sus ojos violáceos abrieron y su mirada subió.

_ ¿Fair…? El poderoso guerrero pregunto, dejando caer pesadamente una de sus manos sobre el hombre de Cloud.

Sephiroth se acerco aun mas al cadete cuando su amigo Zack, sobre él, su mirada adormilada poso. Y en flashback, todo lo que había estado soñando recordó: Cómo Sephiroth había herido a su amigo Cloud con Masumune, como lo tenía atado a su cama y lo peor, como le había hecho el amor. Y los ojos del chico de Gongona se abrieron a más no poder.

_ Él… él… de inmediato se paro y corrió hacia Cloud. De su superior lo separo con cara de perro cuidando de su amo.

_ No te le acerques… gruño Zack

_ ¿He? Sorprendido el General respondió. Y Zack su mirada volvió hacia su amigo una vez más.

_ ¿Estas bien Cloud? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Alguna parte en…? Comenzó a decir tomando al muchachito de los hombros y haciéndolo girar en busca de alguna lesión visible, una que solo él creía recordar, mientras el pobre adolescente no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

_ Las muñecas, los tobillos, menciono Zack tomando las muñecas de su amigo para revisarlas.

_ Oye chiflado, ¿Qué Haces?, ¡suéltame! Le ordeno Cloud a Fair para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza, dejándole de recuerdo un gran chichón.

_ ¡Fair! Llamo el famoso General de Shin-Ra interviniendo en la conversación.

_ Por Gaia. ¿Cómo puedes estar cerca de él? Dime, le seguía diciendo Zack a Cloud mientras lo sacudía como un muñeco de trapo. —¿No te violo, verdad? Dime que no, ¡por favor! Dime que este degenerado no te toco un pelo, mirando con odio al general agrego.

_ ¿HE? Asombrados tanto el cadete como el mejor militar de la corporación eléctrica preguntaron a la vez, desconcertados ante tal pregunta.

_ ¡HA! grito Cloud al sentir las manos de Fair palpándole la espalda, hasta bajar a sus nalgas.

_! Zack! grito con fuerza el platinado guerrero harto de tanta estupidez.

_ Pe… pero… yo recuerdo que tu… y él… señalando a Cloud. Tu… lo vi atado en tu cama… desnudo y, y…

_ errr comenzó a decir con cara de total incredulidad Cloud, tu… ¿Qué? Con ganas de destripar y cocinar a Zack Fair.

_ Yo no ate a nadie en mi cama. Y otro golpe recibe Zack en su dura cabeza.

_ auch, dolió.

_ NO sé qué te enseñara Angeal, pero esto seguro no viene de él. Espera que se lo cuente, veremos si sobrevives a su entrenamiento…

_ Escúchame bien, bicho mal formado, chocobo pelado, le dijo muy desafiante Zack a Sephiroth mientras el cadete Strife de Nibelheim se ponía mas pálido que un copo de nieve, una gorda nube o el papel de arroz. —Si te atreves a…— pero Sephiroth no lo escucho, pues recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de Fair, hasta que noto algo, un "pequeño" detalle muy parado entre sus piernas.

_ Si le pones un, tan solo UN dedo encima a mi amigo, Cloud, yo… yo… trataba de decir el chico de Gongaga cuando el General arqueo una de sus finas cejas, una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro y con su mano le indico al recién despertado soldado que mirara hacia abajo.

Tanto Zack como Cloud bajaron sus miradas para hallar en el cuerpo de Fair, una prominente erección de su miembro, que abultaba su ropa interior.

_ ¡ah! El pobre discípulo del General Hewley grito, cubriendo su abultada hombría que se insinuaba detrás de sus anchos pantalones, de inmediato, con sus dos manos.

_ errr…. Eso me pasa por soñar con ustedes dos. Y recién allí, el pobre de Cloud se dio cuenta de la situación.

_ Za… Zack… tu… ahhh, el chiquillo se asusto, de su amigo y a veces protector, se alejo y contra el cuerpo de Sephiroth se acurruco.

_pu, ¿puedo golpearlo, señor? Aun temblando de la retorcidas ideas de su amigo, el muchacho pidió.

_ No cadete, tengo una mejor idea… y al escuchar esas palabras, por dentro, Zack, sintió que su muerte ya estaba cerca.

Días después, Zack fue enviado a una misión a pedido de Sephiroth, con la compañía de este y de Cloud con total aceptación de su mentor, Angeal que se había enterado de tan vergonzosa situación.

Desde una loma, a varios metros de distancia y con total seguridad, Sephiroth y Cloud disfrutaban de la vista: un toro salvaje que había estado asolando los campos de arroz, perseguía colérico al pobre de Zack Fair

Cloud no dejaba de reír al ver la expresión de su amigo, cuando sin querer este resbalo y fue atajado por Sephiroth, quien por primera vez, había escuchado al chiquillo reír, y sobre todo, había observado con total detalle sus ojos azules resplandecientes por la energía mako, y de ellos quedo prendado, desoyendo los gritos de socorro y perdón de un soldado que ya había aprendido su lección…

_**¿Fin?**_


End file.
